Keigo questions Ichigo
by 0SebastianMichaelis0
Summary: Keigo is confused of why Ichigo invited that dork Uryu. Mabye he likes him...WATCH OUT KEIGO! ICHIGO MIGHT RAPE YOU!
1. Chapter 1

The gang seemed to have a dark cloud over them as they ate with a new member, Uryu Ishida. Keigo sighed and took a bite of his sandwich. _This is the most miserable lunch ever! What am I doing with these lameoids anyway it's like eating in a graveyard or something…! _He then turned to see a dark figure, freaking out instantly. "Huh? Oh! It's just you Chad!" He said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You seem a little on edge, Keigo."

"I am not! Shut up!"

"Hey there, Keigo. If you're all done eating why don't you tell us a story?"

Keigo jumped up in shock. "No way I'm not in the mood!" Ichigo gave him a death glare. "Then get in the mood… pronto!" _No fair! If you wanted happy times then you shouldn't have invited that wet blanket Uryu to eat with us! But I'll do my best!_ As Keigo started his story, he didn't really feel as if anyone was listening, but tried to be as funny when they didn't have that dork Uryu eating with them anyway. Once he was done with his story, he thought silently. _Why in the heck does Ichigo want bandage boy to eat with us anyway??? It's not like he's friends with him or anything so why... _He then snapped his attention to the only reason he might want Uryu here. _Mabye he wants to be friends with him and get him comfortable enough to rape him!!! OH NO!!! I MUST STOP HIM IN THIS CRIME!!_ Keigo leaped from his seat and ran to the bathroom. " What's up with Keigo?" said Mizuro, looking at the direction he ran to. Ichigo sighed and got up from where he was sitting." I'll go get him." He walked the direction Keigo went and dissapeared around the corner.

* * *

Uh...yeah... He sure is hyper isn't he?? Unfortunatly he gets raped in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Keigo looked around and didn't see anyone in the bathroom, sitting on the counter and waiting for any random person to tell his information. The door slowly opened as he saw Ichigo enter the room. "Ah! Ichigo I can't tell you what I think! Darn it!" He pouted, crossing his arms and kicking his legs. He heard a click from the bathroom door and saw Ichigo locked it, a confused look on the young boys face.

"Hey why did you- -"

The next thing he knew, Ichigo was right between his legs, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Keigo pulled back and ended up hitting his head on the glass in back of him. "Ow! Ichigo?! Why did you kiss me?!" He saw the lust in the orange haired teen's eyes and twitched. _I don't like where this is heading!_ He thought. Ichigo started to unbutton Keigo's shirt, resulting in a frightened Keigo. "Ichi—"He then felt his chest hit the floor, getting the wind knocked out of him. "You don't know how long I wanted to do this to you, Keigo." He heard Ichigo whisper, a zip heard behind him. "All I needed to do was get you all alone..." The next thing Keigo felt was a pain from his ass, screaming until his lungs gave out. Ichigo started to thrust himself inside Keigo, keeping a steady pace so he wouldn't hurt the chocolate haired teen too much. He heard the tiny bursts of pain come from Keigo, laughing lightly at how much of a virgin he was. "Good boy, Keigo… Good boy…" He finally reached his climax and thrusted himself harshly into Keigo's prostate, making Keigo scream and also come on the bathroom floor. "Wow… That was better than I expected…" He kissed Keigo on the head, hearing Keigo's raspy breathing.

"How hyper are you gonna be tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

The dark cloud that seemed to hang over the group finally lifted, but a new disturbance started to boil. Keigo tried to act as hyper as he possibly could, but felt Ichigo's eyes staring at his ass. The only one who seemed to notice the way he was acting was Mizuro. "Err... Keigo? Can I talk to you?" He said, grabbing Keigo by the arm. "OKAY!!!" Once they left, Keigo felt a sudden relief. "WASSUP, MA MAN???? ANYTHING WRONG??" Mizuro had a look of concern on his face. "You okay, Keigo? You haven't been acting that hyper lately." The next thing he knew, Keigo grabbed him and hugged him. " THANK GOD! AT LEAST SOMEONE FINALLY NOTICED!" Mizuro blinked and patted him on the back. " Tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

"Renji, can I talk to you?" Ichigo said, glancing at Keigo. He smiled slightly, which made Keigo twitch. "Sure, Ichigo." Renji said, noticing a now nervous Keigo. He walked with Ichigo for a while until Ichigo finally spoke up. "Renji, I feel kind of … different about you ever since I met you." Renji looked at Ichigo with a puzzled look on his face. "Nani? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo looked at him, smiling warmly. "I love you, Renji." Renji was about to respond when Ichigo pinned him to a wall and kissed him gently. Renji gasped, which gave Ichigo a chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. Renji tried pushing him away, but ended up feeling more pressure on his chest. _Crap! Am I gonna get raped by Ichigo?!_

Keigo suddenly felt a sudden urge to check up on Ichigo and Renji. "Uh…" He got up, and walked the direction Ichigo walked. "Hey, Keigo! Where are you going?" Mizuro said, immediately looking worried. "I'm just gonna check on Ichigo and Renji." He quickly said, almost running. He gasped as he saw what Ichigo was doing. Without thinking, he grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at Ichigo, hitting him square on the head. " Keigo!" Renji said, feeling a hell of a whole lot better.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok Kurosaki What the hell is up with you!" Renji said, staring at the now tied up Ichigo. The Strawberry hadn't beed acting like himself lately. Ichigo

looked up at Renji, lust still in his eyes. Renji twitched and backed up a little. "Seriously! Why are you acting like this!" Keigo said, afraid of getting

close at all. "I'll tell you whats wrong." A voice said from behind them. Renji looked and saw Rukia, who looked as mad as hell. "R-Rukia! Where have

you been?" Renji said, being silenced by a hand waved at his face. Rukia walked up to Ichigo and looked directly at his eyes. "...Come out right now,

Lin" She said, crossing her arms in annoyance. Renji and Keigo looked in confusion at her. "Uhhh Rukia. His name is Ichigo." Keigo said, tilting his

head to the side. Ichigo looked confused at first but it followed with a low chuckle. "Awww, but I was kinda getting used to this body, Soul Reaper!"

He said, making both Renji and Rukia twitch. "Soul Reaper?" Keigo said, looking at Renji and Rukia. Renji twitched. "Ummm errrrr." Rukia, with the

stealth of a ninja, grabbed the device to make Keigo forget and flashed it at him, knocking him out cold. Ichigo (or rather whatever was in Ichigo)

took this moment to untie himself and grab Rukia, knocking her to the ground. "Rukia!' Renji said, grabbing Ichigo and slamming him against the tree.

At that point, a weird black candy fell out of his mouth, falling to the ground. "What the-?" Ichigo said, pushing Renji. "What the hell was that for,

you red haired freak!" Renji twitched and was about to reply but stopped. "Your back to normal!" Ichigo blinked. 'Eh? When was I ever normal?

What happened?" Rukia picked up the candy and sighed. " This Soul Candy. Urahara accidently gave you one of these in replacement of Kon's soul

candy. Luckly I came just in time..." She said. Renji kind of smirked and laughed a little. "Not exactly. Now Kurosaki has the rep of having sex with

Keigo"

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys. I wasn't able to update this because I've been so busy. As for the soul candy, he might show up in other stories.


End file.
